Ruby (Gra Wideo)
'Ruby - '''postać z gry The Walking Dead - The Final Season, mieszka w szkole dla trudnej młodzieży. Jej rolą w tym miejscu jest opatrywanie ludzi. Przed apokalipsą O życiu Ruby przed apokalipsą wiemy niewiele. Kiedyś polowała na dziki z ojcem. Po trafieniu do szkoły dla trudnej młodzieży miała problemy z gniewem, przeklinaniem i panowaniem na swoimi emocjami. Była również agresywna w stosunku do nauczycieli (według Tenn'a zdarzyło jej się kiedyś gonić nauczyciela pilnującego pokoi z długim widelcem do grilla). Podczas apokalipsy W pierwszych dniach apokalipsy została porzucona (razem z przyjaciółmi ze szkoły) przez nauczycieli. Razem z kolegami oraz pielegniarką szkoły, Panią Martin, zajmowała się szkolną szklarnią. Pewnego dnia, chcąc wykonać codzienne czynności związane z uprawą roślin w tym miejscu, zostali napadnięci przez szwendaczy. Pani Martin poświęciła swoje życie, aby Ruby i reszta mieli czas na ucieczkę. "Done Running" Pierwszy raz widzimy Ruby, która przeklinając wychodzi z sali muzycznej, w której Louis gra na pianinie dla AJ'a. Zauważając Clementine ze złością skarży się na podopiecznego Clem, który ugryzł rudowłosą. Niezależnie od tego, co główna bohaterka powie, Ruby wybucha złością i odchodzi. Później jest widziana na dziedzińcu szkoły, stojąc w pobliżu ogniska. Clementine powie AJ'owi., aby ją przeprosił. W zależności od tego, co wybierze gracz, Ruby może być nieco niezdecydowana, by zaakceptować przeprosiny, ale mimo wszystko to zrobi. Niedługo potem grupa zbiera się, by zjeść gulasz, który przygotował Omar. Siedzi przy tym samym stole co Clementine, Alvin Jr., Marlon i Louis. Kiedy Louis beka, Ruby wyraża obrzydzenie. Sytuacji nie polepsza AJ, który również beka. Clementine może odpowiedzieć na to, pytając go, gdzie są jego maniery, mówiąc mu, żeby jadł powoli, lub również bekając. Jeśli gracz zdecyduje się na beknięcie, Marlon nakaże grupie przestać. Ruby jest mu wdzięczna, ale po chwili na nowo się denerwuje, gdy Marlon dołącza swoim zachowaniem do reszty. Opuszcza stół, podczas gdy grupa się śmieje. Louis mówi jej dobranoc, ale Ruby pokazuje mu środkowy palec. Jeśli gracz skraći Alvina Jr. za jego zachowanie, Ruby powie, że tylko dlatego, że wszystko inne umrało, nie oznacza to, że maniery też. Wraca do jedzenia i wkrótce po zakończeniu gulaszu mówi dobranoc, wstaje i wychodzi. Ruby jest później widziana wśród innych, podczas gdy Clementine konfrontuje się z Marlonem. Patrzy z przerażeniem, gdy Alvin Jr. strzela Marlonowi w głowę. "Suffer the children" Po tym, jak AJ zastrzelił Marlona, Ruby opłakuje go wraz z innymi dziećmi. Po zobaczeniu przedwczesnej śmierci kolegi, Ruby wyraźnie wpada w panikę. Wyjąkuje, że mogłaby wziąć lekarstwa z gabinetu pielęgniarki. Mitch natychmiast odrzuca tę sugestię, mówiąc, że Marlon nie żyje i żaden lek nie może go uratować. Następnego dnia Ruby uczęszcza w pogrzebie Marlona i Brody'ego. Kiedy Mitch kłóci się z Clementine, Ruby, podobnie jak Willy i Omar, dołączają do niego. Ruby krytykuje Clementine za błędne nauczanie AJ'a jak strzelać. Podczas głosowania, czy wyrzucić Clementine i AJ'a ze szkoły czy nie, zakłada się, że Ruby (z powodu gniewu) zagłosowała za ich odejściem. Gdy Clementine i jej podopieczny wracają do szkoły z prośbą o pomoc w opatrzeniu AJ'a, Ruby natychmiast chce pomóc chłopcu. Mówi do niego z troską w głosie. Później decyduje się na pójście z Clem oraz Mitch'em do starej szklarni, aby nie doszło między nimi do większej sprzeczki. Podczas pobytu w tym miejscu dowiadujemy się więcej o przeszłości Ruby oraz szkoły. Po tygodniach, podczas gry karcianej Louisa ujawnia się, że Aasim jest zakochany w Ruby. Clementine może opcjonalnie dać chłopakowi wyzwanie, aby poprosił ukochaną o pocałunek. Gdy Aasim podejdzie do Ruby, aby spełnić wyzwanie, dziewcyzna uderza go w twarz, a grupa zaczyna się śmiać. Na koniec widzimy ją podczas walki z innymi podczas nalotu. Widzimy ją tylko, gdy rzuca kamieniami w najeźdźców Po tym, jak Delta odjeżdzą z Aasimem, Omarem i Louisem/Violet, będzie opłakiwać śmierć Mitch'a razem z Willy'm. "Broken Toys" Przygnębiona Ruby pojawia się rano po wydarzeniach z poprzedniego odcinka, kopiąc grób Mitcha. Stoi przy pogrążonym w żałobie Willy'm, który gniewa się na Tenn'a. Podczas gdy inni ruszają na zwiady by ułożyć plan odbicia przyjaciół, zostaje razem z Tennem pilnując szkoły. Po powrocie Clementine i AJ'a Ruby postanawia zrobić ostatnią imprezę. Po osiedleniu się w swoich pokojach Clementine i AJ udają się do pokoju muzycznego gdzie inni przygotowują się do przyjęcia. Prosi Clementine o pomoc, po czym przekazuje dziewczynie informacje od Willy'ego. Podczas imprezy grupa gra w zgadywanie, odczytując stare raporty o zachowaniach uczniów szkoły dla trudnej młodzieży. Odkrywamy wtedy, że Ruby miała problemy z gniewem i często działała agresywnie w stosunku do nauczycieli. Ostatecznie widzimy Ruby pomagajacą odwrócić uwagę Deltę\y, dzięki czemu Clementine, Louis/Violet i AJ mogą przemycić się na pokład statku. Jeśli Clementine zdecyduje, że powinni spalić siano, aby zastrazyć konie Delty by uciekły, Ruby zrobi to i ucieknie. Jeśli Clementine postanowiła spalić zapasy, to Ruby wypuści konie na wolność. Później nie widzimy jej do końca odcinka. "Take us back" TBA Zabite ofiary * Prawdopodobnie niezliczone ilości szwendaczy i zwierząt. Relacje z innymi Pani Martin ''"Pani Martin to powód, dla którego wszyscy jesteśmy żywi. Zasługuje na właściwy pochówek" - ''Ruby do Clementine protestując przeciwko pomysłowi Mitcha - spaleniu ciała nauczycielki. Ruby i Pani Martin miały dobre relacje. Nauczycielka pokazała dziewczynie jak leczyć ludzi - od redukowania gorączki po zaszywanie ran. Razem zajmowały się szkolną szklarnią. Pani Martin poświeciła swoje życie, aby Ruby i jej koledzy mogli uciec przez szwendaczami. Clementine ''"Powiem wszystkim, że mi pomogłaś. Że masz... dobre serce. Gdzieś pod tym całym błotem" - Ruby do Clementine po pochowaniu Pani Martin. Ruby początkowo nie jest przekonana do Clem, ale wszystko bardzo szybko się zmienia. Nawet po śmierci Marlona, mimo iż głosuje za jej wyrzuceniem, to nie jest w stanie długo się na nią gniewać. Prosi ją o pomoc w zorganizowaniu imprezy i dzieli się z nią historią swojego życia. Alvin Jr. "Wybaczam Ci, ty mały dziwaku" - Ruby do AJ'a. Kiedy Ruby podchodzi do niego od tyłu, Alvin Jr gryzie ją, co doprowadza ją do szału. Kiedy AJ ją przeprasza, Ruby mu wybacza (zależne od wyboru gracza). Kiedy Alvin Jr pokazuje swoje złe maniery podczas jedzenia, jest zdegustowana i jest wdzięczna Clementine, jeśli go zbeszta za złe zachowanie. Ich relacje stają się napięte po tym, jak AJ zabił Marlona. Kiedy Clementine i AJ zjawili się na pogrzebie, poczuła się niekomfortowo. Głosowała za ich wyrzuceniem ze szkoły. Mimo to polubiła się z chłopcem, okazywała mu troskę i martwiła się o jego bezpieczeństwo. Leczyła go i troszczyła się o niego, gdy wrócił postrzelony do szkoły. Nie miała nic przeciwko patrolowaniu razem z nim. Marlon "Możemy wziąć leki! Z gabinetu pielęgniarki!" - Ruby panicznie próbując uleczyć martwego Marlona. Ruby szanowała Marlona jako lidera. Podczas kolacji może być zdegustowana, gdy on zachęca do złych manier Alvina Jr. razem z Louisem i Clementine (zależne od wyboru gracza). Kiedy Marlon próbuje zgonić swoje zbrodnie na Clementine, Ruby początkowo mu wierzy, ale szybko zmienia swoje stanowisko dowiadując się, że oddał bliźniaczki najeźdźcom, zabił Brody i nie miałby nic przeciwko zrobieniu tego znowu. Kiedy jednak AJ zabił Marlona, nie mogła tego zaakceptować i bezowocnie próbowała go uratować. Później opłakiwała go na pogrzebie, razem z resztą grupy. Mitch "Kondensacja?! To wielkie słowo jak na ciebie" - Ruby drwiąc z Mitch'a. Ruby i Mitch mają skomplikowane relacje. Nie zawsze zgadza się z tym co mówi i zdaje sobie sprawę z wybuchowego charakteru chłopaka - miedzy innymi dlatego udaje się z nim i Clem do szklarni. Po jego śmierci pomaga Willy'emu z pochówkiem Mitcha. Aasim "Nie wydaje mi się, że jesteś w jego typie. On woli rude" - Louis drwiąc z Aasima, gdy Clementine podczas gry w "Poślub/Przeleć/Zabij" powie, że poślubiłaby Aasima. Aasim od dawna podkochuje się w Ruby, mimo że ona wydaje się nie odwzajemniać jego uczuć. Gdy chłopak podczas gry w karty ma za zadanie ją pocałować, dziewczyna uderzy go w twarz. Mimo tego, pod koniec epizodu czwartego są ze sobą w związku. Ciekawostki * Ruby to jedna z dwóch postaci, którym głos podkłada Ali Hillis - drugą jest Gina (członkini Delty). * Ruby ma na ręce bliznę po tym, jak AJ ją ugryzł. * Lubi muzykę country. * Potwierdzono, że ma 144 cm wzrostu. * Prawdopodobnie przed apokalipsą i przed trafieniem do szkoły dla trudnej młodzieży mieszkała w południowej Ameryce (uważa się tak ze względu na to, iż Ruby przyznała że w miejscu w którym mieszkała było dużo dzików). * We wczesnych wersjach gry, Ruby miała być częścią innej grupy. * Jest jedną z dziesięciu postaci, które żyją niezależnie od wyborów gracza ** Innymi są: Clementine, Alvin Jr., Javier García, Eleanor, Fern, Willy, Omar, Aasim i Rosie.Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ocaleni